herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lando Calrissian
Landonis Balthazar "Lando" Calrissian III is a supporting character in the Star Wars original trilogy. He appeared as one of the two tritagonists of Solo: A Star Wars Story (alongside Chewbacca), as the (former) teritary antagonist-turned-co-tetartagonist of Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back, as the co-tetartagonist of Episode VI - Return of the Jedi, and as the hexatagonist of Episode IX - The Rise of Skywalker. He is also a minor character in the non-canon 2014 Warner Bros film The Lego Movie. Lando is Han Solo's second best friend (after Chewbacca). He is portrayed by Billy Dee Williams who would later portray Harvey Dent in the classic trilogy and by Donald Glover as young Lando, who also portrayed Aaron Davis and Simba as his younger self. Williams reprised his role in the Star Wars Rebels episode Idiot's Array and will reprise it in Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. History ''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' To be added ''The Empire Strikes Back'' Lando Calrissian first appears in The Empire Strikes Back as the administrator of Cloud City, concerned primarily with keeping the Empire out of his affairs. Bounty hunter Boba Fett, working for Darth Vader tracks Han Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbacca and C-3PO, traveling in the damaged Millenium Falcon, to Bespin. Shortly before Solo and crew make it to Bespin, Darth Vader and a contingent of Imperial forces arrive at Bespin and threaten to take over the city. Lando is strong armed by Vader into betraying his old friend and turning him over to Boba Fett. Unwilling to leave the city in the hands of the Empire, Lando reluctantly does so, but his conscience gets the better of him when Vader goes back on his word and takes Leia and Chewbacca as prisoners. When Lando sets Leia, C-3PO and Chewbacca free, Chewbacca chokes him for giving Han to Vader and Fett, and Leia angrily tells Lando that they don't need his help before they chase after Fett, who escapes with Solo. In the ensuing evacuation of Cloud City, he helps Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2 escape. He then assists Leia in rescuing the maimed Luke Skywalker, who had fallen into Vader's trap and lost his right hand in a duel, from the underside of Cloud City. Afterwards, he joins the Rebel Alliance and promises Leia that they will find Han. ''Return of the Jedi'' In Return of the Jedi, Lando goes undercover to help Luke rescue Han from crime lord Jabba the Hutt. During a battle with Jabba's henchmen, Han saves Lando from being devoured by the sarlacc; Lando then helps Han and the others destroy Jabba's sail barge. For his heroics, he is made a general in the Rebel Alliance. Lando then takes the pilot chair in his old ship, the Millennium Falcon, and leads the attack on the second Death Star. He helps the Rebels to victory by destroying the gigantic Imperial battle station. ''The Rise of Skywalker'' To be added Gallery Images Lando_WoSW.jpg 10510.jpg Lando_Calrissian_-_Rise_of_Skywalker.png Lando_welcomes.jpeg|Lando welcomes Han and Leia Lando_betrays.jpeg|Lando reveals his betrayal Lando Calrissian facing Darth Vader.jpg|Lando confronting Darth Vader Lando Calrissian facing Boba Fett.jpg|Lando glaring at Boba Fett Chewbacca carbonite.jpeg|Lando sees Han be frozen in carbonite. Lando Calrissians noble choice.jpg Lando_and_Chewie.jpeg|Lando and Chewbacca off to rescue Han Lando Calrissian at the mercy of the Sarlacc.jpg Lando_piloting.jpeg|Lando with Nien Numb piloting the Falcon Celebration_on_Endor.png|Lando and the Rebels celebrate the Empire's defeat Lando_Star_Wars_Rebels.jpg|Lando in Star Wars: Rebels Lando Lego.jpg The_Empire_Strikes_Back_DVD.png|Lando on the Empire Strikes Back DVD Solo Lando Calrissian.JPG|The younger Lando Calrissian from Solo Trivia *Lando is one of the main black Star Wars character. Followed by Mace Windu in the Prequel Trilogy and Finn in the . *In the Angry Birds Star Wars franchise, Lando is playable. He fires three shots outward using his blaster. These shots are spawned at the same time and spread out in their formation, with one going straight at the target. He makes his first appearance in Stage 4: Cloud City and later appears in Stage 6: Death Star II in the first game. In the prequel game, he can only be summoned via character swapping. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Military Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:False Antagonist Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Leaders Category:War Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Lawful Good Category:Servant of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Lethal Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Liars Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tragic Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Elderly Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Merciful Category:Sophisticated Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Warriors Category:Charismatic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Outright Category:Status dependent on Version